dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Television commercials in El Kadsre
This page displays various '''TV Commercials in El Kadsre '''from 1951 to the present. 1950s murraymintsek1959.png|Murraymints (1959) 1960s smarties 1960s.jpg|Smarties (1963) sea witch ek 1966.png|Elida Sea Witch (1966) qualitystreet1967.png|Quality Street (1967) 1970s flake ek 1971.png|Flake (1971) maccasek1971.png|McDonald's (1971) magnavoxodysseyek1973.png|Magnavox Odyssey (1973) maccasek1978.png|McDonald's (1978) cottonbudsek1978.png|Cotton Buds (1978) Sunnydrop.png|Sunnydrop (1979) Screenshot_from_INTERNATIONAL_TV_COMMERCIALS_(1979-1980).mp4_-_1 (1).png|Exadin (1979) 1980s dolbyek1981.png|Dolby Laboratories (1981) provitaek1982.png|Provita (1982) kraftsinglesek1982.png|Kraft Singles (1982) aldiek1982.png|Aldi (1982) colgateek1982.png|Colgate (1982) vitaweatek1982.png|Vita-Weat (1982) vectrexek1983.png|Vectrex (1983) TDKANDYWARHOLEK1983.png|TDK with Andy Warhol (1983) TDKEK1983.png|TDK (1983) starwarsek1983.png|Star Wars: The Arcade Game (1983) Screenshot_from_2015-10-26_14-47-29.png|Clapper (1984) raider ek 1980s.png|Raider (1984) sorbentek1985.png|Sorbent (1985) cokeek1985.png|Coca-Cola (1985) technics1985.png|Technics (1985) panasonicek1985.png|Panasonic (1985) paulshardware1985.png|Paul's Hardware (1985) toyotaek1985.png|Toyota (1985) fordek1985.png|Ford (1985) Kmartek1986.png|Kmart (1986) five alive ek 1986.png|Five Alive (1986) Yellowpagesek1986.png|Vlokozu Telecom Yellow Pages (1986) Apariek1986.png|Aapari (1986) v 1986.png|V Energy (1986) Nissanek1986.png|Nissan 300ZX (1986) OLYMPUSAF11986ELKADSRE.png|Olympus AF-1 (1986) Nintendo_(1986).png|Nintendo (1986) cokeek1986.png|Coca-Cola (1986) Toyotaek1986.png|Toyota Liteace (1986) v 1987.png|V Energy (1987) Alcanek1987.png|Alcan (1987) Schweppesek1987.png|Schweepes (1987) Driveek1987.png|Liquid Drive (1987) Colgateek1987.png|Colgate (1987) refreshing v.png|Refreshing V Energy (1987) Niveaek1987.png|Nivea (1987) CANONEK1988.png|Canon (1988) Flora El Kadsre 1988.jpg|Flora (1988) lindermanislandek1988.png|Linderman Island (1988) leggosek1988.png|Leggo's (1988) breezair1988.png|Breezair (1988) playsafeek19891.png|Play Safe (1989) playsafeek19892.png|Play Safe (1989) panadolek1989.png|Panadol (1989) v 1989.png|V Energy (1989) johnwestek1989.png|John West (1989) 1990s Sega_Genesis_(1990).png|Sega Genesis (1990) 7up_commercial_1990.jpg|7UP (1990) tip-top-trumpet.jpg|Tip Top Trumpet (1990) biloek1991.jpg|BI-LO (1991) clorets ek 1991.jpg|Clorets (1991) butterfingericecreambars.jpg|Butterfinger Ice Cream Bars (1991) moulinex ek 1991.jpg|Moulinex (1991) benrumbleek1992.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1992) Butterfinger bbs 1992.jpg|Butterfinger BB's (1992) Butterfinger-karate.jpg|Butterfinger (1992) Butterfinger ice cream nuggets 1992.jpg|Buterfinger Ice Cream Nuggets (1992) deka ek 1992 - super deal.jpg|DEKA Super Deal (1992) pachinko daiei ek.png|Pachinko DAIEI (1992) weet bix ek.jpg|Weet-Bix (1992) kmartek1992.png|Kmart (1992) toyotaek1992.png|Toyota (1992) Always coca cola ek.png|Coca-Cola (1993) Screenshot_from_Aussie_TV_Commercial_Breaks_Part_19_(Imparja_TV,_1993).mp4_-_4.png|Wrigley's Extra (1993) Toys_r_us_eruowood_999 (1).png|Toys "R" Us (1994) Alleuia investment trust.png|Alleuia Investment Trust (1995) buffy fluff.png|Buffy Fluff (1995) moses convention.png|Moses Convention (1995) anyways ladies ad 1996.png|Anyways Ladies (1996) Deka_ads_1996.png|DEKA (1996) Nintendo gameboy.png|GameBoy (1996) Kfc breakfast.jpg|KFC (1996) Paint_n_paper_1996.png|Paint n Paper Superstore (1996, still aires today) Playstation ek 1996.png|Playstation (1996) Playstation_DEKA_commercial_1996.png|PlayStation on DEKA (1996) seagrams 100.png|Seagrams 100 Pipers (1996, still aires today) technicek1996.png|Technic (1996) v el kadsre commercial.png|V Energy (1996) ben rumble ek 1997.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1997) clear ek 1997.png|Clear (1997) doritos homer simpson.jpg|Doritos (1997) maccasek1997.png|McDonald's (1997) Lipton sun tea.png|Lipton Sun Tea (1997) milo fuel run ek 1997.png|Milo Fuel Run (1997) Organics_Shampoo_commercial_1997.jpg|Organics Shampoo (1997) ben rumble ek.png|Ben Rumble Communications (1998) kfcek1998.png|KFC (1998) biloflybuysek1998.png|BI-LO on Fly Buys (1998) Super_liquor_1998.png|Super Liquor (1998) gameboycolorek1998.png|Game Boy Color (1998) Halvorsen value service.jpg|Halvorsen (1999) 2000s Mitre_10_2000.png|Mitre 10 (2000) mcdonalds fly buys 2000.png|McDonalds on Fly Buys (2000) Chuck_E._Cheese's_(2000).png|Chuck E. Cheese (2000) shellekdoublepoints2000ek.jpg|Shell Double Points (2000) Mcdonalds_every_time_a_good_time.png|McDonald's (2000) bionicle ek 2001.png|LEGO Bionicle (2001) Screenshot_from_V_Energy_-_Bug.mp4.png|V Energy (2001) CC_Lemon_Simpsons.jpg|C.C. Lemon (2001) maccasek2001.png|McDonald's (2001) Spar_commercial_2001.png|Spar (2001) samsungek.png|Samsung (2001) pockyek2002.png|Pocky (2002) lpek2003.png|L&P (2003) Qooek.png|Qoo (2003) Mcdonalds_fly_buys_commercial_2003.png|McDonald's on Fly Buys (2003) fly buys and mitre 10 2003.png|Mitre 10 on Fly Buys (2003) fly buys and mitsubishi motors 2003.png|Mitsubishi Motors on Fly Buys (2003) Steinlager_commercial_2003.png|Steinlager (2003) subway ek 2003.png|Subway (2003) TECHNIC 2003.png|Technic (2003) xtra jetstream 2003.png|Xtra Jetstream (2003) burgerkingek2003.png|Burger King (2003) treasures giggles.png|Treasures Giggles (2003) Cottonsofts.png|Cottonsofts (2003) cadburycremeeggsek2002.png|Cadbury's Creme Eggs (2003) staplesek2004.png|Staples (2004) celebrate ek 2004.png|Foodtown & Pikadik "Celebrate EK" (2004) friskek2004.jpg|Frisk (2004) come on guys get fire wise.png|El Kadsre Fire Service (2004) vodafoneek - motormouth 2004.png|Vodafone Motormouth (2004) Kfc_ulimate_pack.png|KFC Ultimate Quarter Pack (2004) bossek2005.png|Boss Coffee (2005) Burgerkingek2005.png|Burger King (2005) world smokefree day ek.png|World Smokefree Day (2005, still aires today) pikadik ek 2006.png|Pikadik (2006) v energy ek - fun time 2007.png|V Energy Fun Time (2006) venergycanek2006.png|V Energy (2006) subwayek2006.jpg|Subway (2006) Watties.jpg|Watties (2007) vertigo.png|Vertigo (2007) biloelkadsre2008.png|BI-LO (2008) excelsior extreme 9.png|Excelsior Extreme 9 (2008) kelloggsek froot loops double lemony loot.png|Kellogg's Froot Loops Double Lemony Loot (2008) 5 gum ek.jpg|5 Gum (2009) boug in rainbougs.png|Boug in Rainboug (2009) 2010s Abcmouse.png|ABCmouse.com (2012) Bushiroad_commercial_2013.png|Bushiroad (2013) neoxgraphiteek2013.png|Neox Graphite (2013) aldielkadsre2014.png|Aldi (2014) Belvita.png|Belvita (2014) Big Al's.png|Big Al's (2014) help me frisk.png|Frisk (2014) Screenshot_from_Zott_Monte_Crunchy.mp4.png|Zott Monte Crunchy (2014) Screenshot_from_Zott_Monte_Snack.mp4.png|Zott Monte Snack (2014) Screenshot_from_Berocca.mp4.png|Berocca (2015) clearek2015.png|Clear (2015) coca cola ek 2016.jpg|Coca-Cola (2016) Toyota Prius El Kadsre.jpg|Toyota Prius (2016) Local Commercials El Kadsre East El Kadsre Coathanger from johnson coathangers.png|Coathanger From Johnson Coathangers (1995) Screenshot 2016-09-07 at 21.47.04.png|UCOL East El Kadsre (2003) Capulco Glonisla Caelum Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Commercials